russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Strengthens Weekend Programming With 10 Hit Shows Tobpilled By Their Biggest and Brightest Stars
September 4, 2013 IBC ENTERTAINMENT head Jose Javier Reyes says they’ll start their reprogramming with new shows on weekends in September then have primetime reprogramming for weekdays in October. Here’s their schedule for Saturday starting September 14: 7 to 7:45PM – Whattaboys, under the direction of John D-Lazatin puts together in one sitcom today's top stars AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel. 7:45 to 8:30PM – The teen romantic drama anthology Sandy's Romance starring a teen superstar princess Nadine Lustre for host, narrator and acted her skills. Playing the role as Sandy Salvador in her first leading role as the host with acted the skills through letter sending on teenage of true-to-life romance stories will fall in love. Each episode is based on real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Lustre co-starred by different actors are Robi Domingo, James Reid, AJ Muhlach and Jake Cuenca will be Nadine's leading men and her final advice to the letter-sender in her program's episode with fall in love again. On true-to-life romance stories sent through letters, letter-senders, advice from Nadine at the end of the show. 8:30 to 9:30PM – Miss Universe 2012 Runner-Up Janine Tugonon, who herself is now an established superstar hopes to host the reality show for its own stable of talents called Superstar Circle with the judges are Kapinoy Talent Center head Jeffrey Jeturian, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap and Annabelle Rama in a screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13 to 20, on the lookout for potential teen idols who have the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and the all-important star, idols and superstars quality. Featuring 13 contestants called Superstar Idol will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as the Grand Superstar. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1,000,000 million pesos and the talent development management contract with Kapinoy Talent Center. 9:30 to 10:15PM – Maya Loves Sir Chief, Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and Richard Yap as Sir Chief-Lim top-billed in the family sitcom along with Thirdy Lacson, Mutya Orquia, Aldred Nasayao, Ruby Rodriguez, Jon Santos, Gloria Sevilla, JM Ibañez, Divina Valencia, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Micah Muñoz, Nathan Lopez, Paul Jake Castillo, Vandolph Quizon, Ya Chang, Blakdyak and Pio Balbuena. 10:15 to 11PM – T.O.D.A.S., headed by Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi are the longest-running and top-rating gag show. Starting Sunday, September 15, 7 to 8PM – this will be their new programming: Anja Aguilar hosting Born to be a Superstar, the singing-reality talent search contest show on Philippine TV. A judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are quallified to join the contest of contestants to perform Veejay Aragon, Anna Baluyot, Shanne Velasco, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Leon Matawaran, Tony dela Paz, Muriel Lomadilla, Pauling Agupitan, Kristofer Dangculos, Melvin Rimas, Vanessa Rangadhol, John Michael Narag and Jet Barrun where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos for the grand finals with the music recording contract of VIVA RECORDS and VICOR MUSIC. 8PM – Drew Arellano hosting the 13th anniversary of the game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire, improved with new exciting twists and lifelines that will help contestants in their quest to become new millionaires. 10PM to 12MN – For the first time on Philippine TV in the home-popped popcorn Sunday Sinemaks, the Pinoy action movies featuring homegrown action blockbusters of FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Cesar Montano, Ronnie Ricketts and many others. With all these new shows, new IBC chairman Eric Canoy is confident that the Kapinoy network will capture the attention and devotion of viewers who are looking for quality and fun entertainment to cap their weekends.